benxgwenxlucyx
by dusty man181b
Summary: ben, Gwen, and lucy, cooper have fun during the summer


This is a ben ten lemon it involve ben, Gwen, and Lucy, cooper, and grandpa max, I hope you enjoy it. Ps the only incest is going to be between Gwen and Ben and Lucy. A/N I do not own any thing to do with ben ten sadly. Also read at your own risk high amount of incest. btw I know it says one chapter but it is more than just one and I will fix that when I get some free time. PLEASE DONT HATE.

Chapter one. First to brake.

"Come on when is, grandpa max going to get here it's already seven. I can't play my game because once I start playing it he is going to pull up."

Ben gives up and starts to turn on his game when he hears the rust bucket releases the airbrakes.

"BEN LETS GO!" Grandpa yells from the house door as he hears the rust buckets door close.

"Let's go grandpa I want to get out of bell wood by tonight." ben was xlr8 and had transformed back to ben when he had notice that there was bags at the table and they weren't Gwen's. "Grandpa whose bags are these."

"There Lucy's that's what took me so long I had to pick her up."

Ben starts to open the curtain and sees a half-naked Lucy standing there ben instantly walks in and shuts the curtain he walks up to Lucy and kisses her on the lips they separate and look at each other it's like ben can read her mind and locks the sliding curtain and starts to get un dressed. Lucy already has her pants off.

"How long will it take for your grandpa to get to Gwen's house?"

"Two hours. It will give us the time we need"

Ben didn't know that Lucy was a virgin and hadn't had sex yet.

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yea fuck me, vibrators don't work for me anymore."

"Ok you asked for it." Ben had forced his six inch hard on into the blonde's entrance.

"Owwwwwmmmmm" ben had kiss Lucy to muffle her cry.

"BEN! Be nice to Lucy. Or ill drop you off back at your house."

Sorry grandpa. Ben said as he parted his lips with Lucy's.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" He whispered

"Because I didn't want you to back out. I wanted to have sex this summer."

"Oh well we would have sooner or later. And beside I like tight pussy, are you good now?"

"Yea now fuck me."

"Ok."

Ben had slid in and out fifth-teen to twenty times before Lucy had announced that she was about to cum.

"Hey ben is it bad that I'm about to cum."

"No once I have fuck you more and more you will last longer."

"Ok."

Five minutes later ben had announced that he was going to cum.

"Hey Lucy I'm about to cum."

"Ok wait pull out I want to suck you off."

"Ok." Ben had stop and Lucy had bent down and started to suck him off he didn't want to admit it but she gave better head then Gwen.

Once he came, him and Lucy had cleaned up and got dressed there was three bunks and a single person bed in the back of the RV so ben had unlock the door and laid down on the single bed to take a nap and Lucy had joined him she had scooted her butt up to his crotch and her back to his chest and went to sleep.

Chapter two: your turn.

Ben had woke up to the sound of the airbrakes going off. Lucy was still sleeping so instead of waking her up he had moved to the bottom bunk and went back to sleep he had heard the rust bucket start moving again and heard a faint knock on the other side of the door.

Knock, Knock *

"Yea its open." ben whispered while keeping his eyes shut.

Gwen had open and notice a blonde hair girl was sleeping on the bed and ben on one of the bunks.

"Ok doofus its safe."

"Ok well do you want to have sex here or at the hotel?"

"Fuck it lets do it here and then we can have a three some at the hotel."

Ben had got up and started to get undressed and lock the door. He had found that the two girls didn't take long for them to get naked. But he didn't mind it just meant they had more time to fuck.

"So have you fuck Lucy yet or no."

"Yea she almost made us to."

"How did she do that?"

"She didn't tell me that she was a virgin"

"Ah, well I'm ready when you are."

"Let's do it"

Gwen had lasted thirty more minutes than Lucy did. And was quieter than her since Lucy hadn't gotten up yet.

"Well that was greatly needed thank you ben."

"Yup now I'm going back to bed now."

"Ok have fun I am going to go lye on the bunk myself."

"Well if you want you can sleep behind Lucy if you want."

"Oh ok yea I will thanks."

Ben and Gwen went to sleep on the little bed made for a full size man but it was able to fit all three.

Lucy woke up and moved her but trying to wake up ben for another round but she couldn't find his dick so she reached for it with her hand only to find that it was Gwen with her yoga pants on behind her. Hnm, I wonder if ben and Gwen fucked while I was asleep."

Lucy had remembered that ben had told her that Gwen was a hard sleeper so she stuck her hand down Gwen's pants to see if she was wet or sticky.

"Hnm I wonder if I could get away with eating Gwen out." She whispered to herself.

"Yes you can and be quieter than that and lock the door. If you do eat her out." Ben had whispered to her.

Lucy had open the door to find a stick note with a key card under it and no grandpa.

"Hey ben come here."

"What is it?"

"Get out of the bed and the room. This is for room 410 it only has a king size bed in it so we all would have to share but it's better than that singles bed. And grandpa is in room 320."

"Yea bring Gwen's bag over her."

"Ok." Since Lucy already new about bens and Gwen's powers she had guessed that he was getting her spell book. He had marked a page last year that had the light as a feather spell on it and recited it in Gwen's ear. "Hey Lucy do you think you can grab the bags?"

"Yea I can do that"

"Thank you."

Ben had picked Gwen up and carried her from the rust bucket all the way to the resort room

When ben had gotten to the room and open the door Gwen had started to wake up.

"Ben what are you doing."

"Oh now you wake up. I'm carrying you to the resort bed."

"I thought grandpa always did that"

"Not since you got the spell book."

"Oh ok well do you mind doing me a favor?"

"What take your clothes off and put your pj's on"

"Yea I'm too tired to do it myself."

"Yea babe I can."

"Thank you sweetie."

And with that being said Gwen was sleeping before Ben put her on the bed.

Ben had changed both him and Gwen and got into the bed with Gwen after he got in so did Lucy but Lucy had ate out Gwen and had went to sleep in front of Gwen.

Chapter three: Three some, times two.

Grandpa max decided to stay a couple of nights because he didn't want to drive.

Ben was the first to wake up and take a look at the resort's map he had found that the resort had an indoor and outdoor pool with an underground inside hot tub and a steam room. "Cool new places to have sex. "

He was too busy to notice that Lucy had gotten up and sneak behind him to put her arms around him.

"Well good morning my virgin blondie how was your sleep" in a wispier tone.

"Good, do you want to take a shower with me?"

"Yea I was just about to take one I was warming up the water but then I seen this on the table, let me wake up Gwen and then we can take a shower."

"Okay I will get in and ready."

"Okay."

Ben had went to the bed and removed the blankets from Gwen and then her pants and her underwear he then removed his pants and under ware and started to put his six inch into her pussy. Once he was about to cum he stuck it in her mouth and started to pull in and out and then he came in her mouth witch caused her to wake up and start chocking.

"Hahahahaha sit up and swallow baby. "

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted you to get it first."

"Oh okay"

"Now get undressed and get in the shower."

"Okay."

Ben had started to walk 'n' strip all the way to the shower and gotten in

Two minutes later Gwen had walked into the bathroom and heard Lucy scream.

When Gwen had joined them ben had already been fucking Lucy in the shower. Gwen had started making out with Lucy to keep her from screaming and because she wanted to.

After ben had came in Lucy, Gwen had lied down on her back and started to eat Lucy out. Ben had gotten down on top of Gwen and started to fuck Gwen.

Once ben was done Fucking Gwen he had felt weak so he got cleaned and got out he put on his underwear on and went back to bed. Gwen was the next one to come out of the bathroom and into the room when the phone started to ring.

Ring ring*

"Hello who is this?"

Hey Gwen its grandpa, we are staying here for a couple of days so that I can catch up on my sleep tell ben and Lucy for me."

"Ok I will tell Lucy but I think ben must have read your mind because he is sleeping again."

"He woke up?''

"Yea he got up and took a shower then he went back to bed and I and Lucy are going to go to sleep to so if you call and we don't answer than that's why."

"Okay thank you for telling me."

"Yep you're welcome good night."

"Night Hun."

Gwen had hung up the phone and got in bed in front of ben and grab his 6 inch dick and put it in her pussy and went to sleep.

"Hey guys do you want to go down to Th…" was all Lucy had said before seeing the two kids in the bed already asleep " or just go back to sleep is fine too I guess." Lucy had gotten behind be and kissed him on his cheek and went to sleep.

It was now four in the afternoon when Lucy started screaming do to a bad nightmare about their grandpa max. Thus waking ben up.

"Lucy what's wrong!"

"Nothing sorry just a bad nightmare I had."

"Okay well would having sex get it off your mind?"

"Yea I think so but let me call someone really quick."

"Yea sure thing babe."

Lucy had picked up Gwen's phone and went out to the balcony and clicked on the most recent number (grandpa) and dialed it.

"Yea Gwen what's Wrong.

"Hey grandpa its Lucy are you ok because I just had a bad dream and you were trapped."

"Now that you mention it I am in a tight pickle I'm sorry to do this to you guys but we need all three of you to come help us."

"No problem grandpa we will be there in a minute or two."

"Ok thank you and Lucy."

"Yea."

"Tell the kids I'm sorry."

"Ok grandpa I will see you in a few." (Click)

"BEN, GWEN wake up grandpa needs help and now!"

The three of them had got dressed and was off to help there grandpa.

As ben, Gwen, and Lucy were flying to help grandpa they picked up Keven and cooper and then started to help fight with grandpa.

Four hours later.

"Ok kids it's safe now you guys can go back to the resort while we clean up the rest."

"OK grandpa call us if you need us again."

"Ok I sure will kids thank you and see you later."

Ben, Gwen, Lucy, and cooper had dropped Keven of back at his place and gave thanks to him for helping them and then they left for the resort. Once all four of them got to the resort they all fell on the bed and went to sleep.

Cooper was the first to wake up.

"Wow its seven I need to call my mom and tell her that I'm staying with ben, Gwen, and Lucy."

Cooper had called his mom and left a voice mail and told her that he would be traveling with them this summer.

While he was talking to his moms voice mail Lucy had gotten up and started to hug on him.

"Lucy what are you doing."

"I'm hugging you silly."

"Well I knew that but why."

"I like you and I'm horny, so what do you say we take a shower."

….

Will cooper get in the shower or is this whole thing a dream. Find out next chapter,

Chapter Five: fun with cooper.

"I like you and I'm horny, so what do you say we take a shower."

"Well. What would ben think with me taking a shower and having sex with his cousin?"

"He won't mind he's already pop my cherry."

"Ok but if he gets mad it all on your beautiful little ass"

"Yeaaaaa"

And with that cooper wakes up. He looks up and sees that ben and Gwen are snuggling and Lucy nowhere in sight.

"Hhhm I wonder if Lucy is in the shower and will let me join her."

Cooper gets up and walks to the bathroom door and knocks.

"Hey Lucy can I come in I need to talk to you and it can't wait."

"Umm yea coop come on in."

Before he had entered he loosened his belt so that his pant would be able to slide off easier.

"You coming in or what."

"Yea I had to..."

Cooper had open the door to see Lucy wrapped up into a towel. Cooper had gotten an instant boner.

"Hey it looks like you have a problem do you need help with that."

"Y...Ye…yea I... I. do."

Shock at the question and the instant boner cooper had just stood there in the door way.

"Well don't just stand there come in and shut the door."

Cooper had done what he was told but it really didn't help because after five minutes he and Lucy was in the shower when he heard the door open, it was ben and he was naked and to top all of that he was getting in the shower.

"Well what do we have here? First you like Gwen but you can't have her so you go after Lucy and steal her from me." Ben said in a joking angry tone.

"What… no… I ….. I didn't know ben I'm sorry I'm going to get out right now"

"Aaahhhaaaa coop I was joking man your fine. You should've seen your face hahaha."

"Wait… WHAT! BEN YOU ARE SO FUCKING MESSEDUP!" Cooper says being ferrous.

"Hey cooper I'm sorry but I had to."

"Ben I do agree with cooper that was too big of a bang'

"Wait Lucy you're agreeing with me, wow nobody has ever done that."

"Well were a team we have to agree on the things that we think are right."

Keep in mind the three of them are still in the shower naked.

"Ook. I've been horny to long which one of you are going to fuck me."

"Hey Lucy do you want to do doggie." "It's so then me and cooper are both getting it in?"

"Yea that sound great but what do you think cooper."

"Um I'm still a virgin remember what is doggie."

"It's where she sucks one of Are's dick and the other fucks her in the pussy."

"Okay yea let's do it"

"Do you want to fuck her first?"

"No ben you can I need to get hard again."

After ten minutes of Lucy getting fuck by ben, ben and cooper finally switch places.

"Oh god cooper you sure you're a virgin?" "This is the best fucking I've ever gotten."

Once cooper had came in Lucy he had gotten out dried off and put his clothes on.

"Cooper you done."

"Yea I'm going to go lie down I'm tired" and with that being said he left the bathroom.

"Well ben looks like you have me all to yourself what do you say."

"Let's fuck that what I have to say about it."

Meanwhile back in the room cooper had gotten back in bed and got close to the sleeping Gwen.

"Oh Gwen if only I could have sex with you but I guess cuddling will suffice to."

"If you want me so bad take me ben and Lucy will be in there for a while." Gwen had said in a whispered tone.

"Are you sure."

"Cooper fuck me with everything you got."

After twenty to thirty minutes of ben and Lucy having shower sex they went down to the hot tub and pool to relax. By that time cooper had filled Gwen with is cum fifty times.

"Oh, oh cooper, ben would be so jealous of you. I've never felt this tired when wave fucked you are the best." Cooper and Gwen got in the shower and had more sex then they got out got dressed while making out and all the way until they got to the hot tub.

"Took you guys long enough. How was it?"

"All I can say is that I need to call charm caster for that one spell again."

No need I already have she will be here at five so we have two more hours to fuck with each other literally."

"What about all the other people in the resort. And the people that work here?"

"Cooper this is a plumbers resort. That being said there only people here when we leave to clean up."

"So this resort is all ours."

"Yep."

"Then why are we sharing a room."

"Well because when we got here it was just us the three and Lucy didn't want to be alone but since you are her you and Lucy can share a room if you want."

Cooper had no hesitation to stop him "yes."

"Hey ben can I talk to you." Cooper ask respectively.

"Yea sure bud what's up?"

"In privet."

"Where ever."

Ben and cooper went to the other side of the pool.

"Ben. If we end up staying here for a while do you think we can switch rooms a couple of times."

"What do you mean coop."

"Well I would still like to have sex with Gwen. If that's alright with you of course."

"Um I'll talk with Gwen but its ok with me."

"Sweet thank you so much ben."

"Hey thank you for asking, buy the way how good was it?"

"Well let's just put it this way wonderful is an understate meant."

"Yea I remember my first time to." "Let's get back I have a feeling there talking about us."

"Yea let's go."

"so girls what were you talking about."

"oh nothing that important."

"oh okay, hey I am going to go to the store I have to meet some one there that has info on amimo."

"okay be safe babe." Gwen said worried

"hey does any one want to go to the room and watch a movie?"

"depends cooper will there be sex involved?"

"if you want there to be there will."

cooper gets another chance to fuck Gwen so he took it.

"one thing though Gwen's first."

Gwen got a jolt of pleasure knowing that she will be first.

they go up to the room and before they can open the door cooper had all ready had his clothes off and was ripping everything off of Gwen not to mention pushing her up against the wall.

an hour goes by of fucking Gwen when...

"hey gwen."

"yea, want round two?"

"no not yet I was wondering if you wouldn't mind switching roommates once in awhile?"

"hell no I don't and do you know why."

"no."

"because you and me are going to go sleep in a different room once ben and Lucy are asleep, that way nobody will be able to stop us from having sex."

"am I really that good at having sex."

" oh my god cooper did you think me and lucy were joking your cock is better than bens and im not lying to you."

chapter six: the sneak.

once ben had gotten back and him and Lucy had passed out Gwen and cooper had left the room and went clear to the other side and all the way up to the top of the resort went they got to the top they started to have sex any where they could.

chapter six is short but if there is good reviews then I will make it longer or at least try to.

Chapter two: your turn.

Ben had woke up to the sound of the airbrakes going off. Lucy was still sleeping so instead of waking her up he had moved to the bottom bunk and went back to sleep he had heard the rust bucket start moving again and heard a faint knock on the other side of the door.

Knock, Knock *

"Yea its open." ben whispered while keeping his eyes shut.

Gwen had open and notice a blonde hair girl was sleeping on the bed and ben on one of the bunks.

"Ok doofus its safe."

"Ok well do you want to have sex here or at the hotel?"

"Fuck it lets do it here and then we can have a three some at the hotel."

Ben had got up and started to get undressed and lock the door. He had found that the two girls didn't take long for them to get naked. But he didn't mind it just meant they had more time to fuck.

"So have you fuck Lucy yet or no."

"Yea she almost made us to."

"How did she do that?"

"She didn't tell me that she was a virgin"

"Ah, well I'm ready when you are."

"Let's do it"

Gwen had lasted thirty more minutes than Lucy did. And was quieter than her since Lucy hadn't gotten up yet.

"Well that was greatly needed thank you ben."

"Yup now I'm going back to bed now."

"Ok have fun I am going to go lye on the bunk myself."

"Well if you want you can sleep behind Lucy if you want."

"Oh ok yea I will thanks."

Ben and Gwen went to sleep on the little bed made for a full size man but it was able to fit all three.

Lucy woke up and moved her but trying to wake up ben for another round but she couldn't find his dick so she reached for it with her hand only to find that it was Gwen with her yoga pants on behind her. Hnm, I wonder if ben and Gwen fucked while I was asleep."

Lucy had remembered that ben had told her that Gwen was a hard sleeper so she stuck her hand down Gwen's pants to see if she was wet or sticky.

"Hnm I wonder if I could get away with eating Gwen out." She whispered to herself.

"Yes you can and be quieter than that and lock the door. If you do eat her out." Ben had whispered to her.

Lucy had open the door to find a stick note with a key card under it and no grandpa.

"Hey ben come here."

"What is it?"

"Get out of the bed and the room. This is for room 410 it only has a king size bed in it so we all would have to share but it's better than that singles bed. And grandpa is in room 320."

"Yea bring Gwen's bag over her."

"Ok." Since Lucy already new about bens and Gwen's powers she had guessed that he was getting her spell book. He had marked a page last year that had the light as a feather spell on it and recited it in Gwen's ear. "Hey Lucy do you think you can grab the bags?"

"Yea I can do that"

"Thank you."

Ben had picked Gwen up and carried her from the rust bucket all the way to the resort room

When ben had gotten to the room and open the door Gwen had started to wake up.

"Ben what are you doing."

"Oh now you wake up. I'm carrying you to the resort bed."

"I thought grandpa always did that"

"Not since you got the spell book."

"Oh ok well do you mind doing me a favor?"

"What take your clothes off and put your pj's on"

"Yea I'm too tired to do it myself."

"Yea babe I can."

"Thank you sweetie."

And with that being said Gwen was sleeping before Ben put her on the bed.

Ben had changed both him and Gwen and got into the bed with Gwen after he got in so did Lucy but Lucy had ate out Gwen and had went to sleep in front of Gwen.

Chapter three: Three some, times two.

Grandpa max decided to stay a couple of nights because he didn't want to drive.

Ben was the first to wake up and take a look at the resort's map he had found that the resort had an indoor and outdoor pool with an underground inside hot tub and a steam room. "Cool new places to have sex. "

He was too busy to notice that Lucy had gotten up and sneak behind him to put her arms around him.

"Well good morning my virgin blondie how was your sleep" in a wispier tone.

"Good, do you want to take a shower with me?"

"Yea I was just about to take one I was warming up the water but then I seen this on the table, let me wake up Gwen and then we can take a shower."

"Okay I will get in and ready."

"Okay."

Ben had went to the bed and removed the blankets from Gwen and then her pants and her underwear he then removed his pants and under ware and started to put his six inch into her pussy. Once he was about to cum he stuck it in her mouth and started to pull in and out and then he came in her mouth witch caused her to wake up and start chocking.

"Hahahahaha sit up and swallow baby. "

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted you to get it first."

"Oh okay"

"Now get undressed and get in the shower."

"Okay."

Ben had started to walk 'n' strip all the way to the shower and gotten in

Two minutes later Gwen had walked into the bathroom and heard Lucy scream.

When Gwen had joined them ben had already been fucking Lucy in the shower. Gwen had started making out with Lucy to keep her from screaming and because she wanted to.

After ben had came in Lucy, Gwen had lied down on her back and started to eat Lucy out. Ben had gotten down on top of Gwen and started to fuck Gwen.

Once ben was done Fucking Gwen he had felt weak so he got cleaned and got out he put on his underwear on and went back to bed. Gwen was the next one to come out of the bathroom and into the room when the phone started to ring.

Ring ring*

"Hello who is this?"

Hey Gwen its grandpa, we are staying here for a couple of days so that I can catch up on my sleep tell ben and Lucy for me."

"Ok I will tell Lucy but I think ben must have read your mind because he is sleeping again."

"He woke up?''

"Yea he got up and took a shower then he went back to bed and I and Lucy are going to go to sleep to so if you call and we don't answer than that's why."

"Okay thank you for telling me."

"Yep you're welcome good night."

"Night Hun."

Gwen had hung up the phone and got in bed in front of ben and grab his 6 inch dick and put it in her pussy and went to sleep.

"Hey guys do you want to go down to Th…" was all Lucy had said before seeing the two kids in the bed already asleep " or just go back to sleep is fine too I guess." Lucy had gotten behind be and kissed him on his cheek and went to sleep.

It was now four in the afternoon when Lucy started screaming do to a bad nightmare about their grandpa max. Thus waking ben up.

"Lucy what's wrong!"

"Nothing sorry just a bad nightmare I had."

"Okay well would having sex get it off your mind?"

"Yea I think so but let me call someone really quick."

"Yea sure thing babe."

Lucy had picked up Gwen's phone and went out to the balcony and clicked on the most recent number (grandpa) and dialed it.

"Yea Gwen what's Wrong.

"Hey grandpa its Lucy are you ok because I just had a bad dream and you were trapped."

"Now that you mention it I am in a tight pickle I'm sorry to do this to you guys but we need all three of you to come help us."

"No problem grandpa we will be there in a minute or two."

"Ok thank you and Lucy."

"Yea."

"Tell the kids I'm sorry."

"Ok grandpa I will see you in a few." (Click)

"BEN, GWEN wake up grandpa needs help and now!"

The three of them had got dressed and was off to help there grandpa.

As ben, Gwen, and Lucy were flying to help grandpa they picked up Keven and cooper and then started to help fight with grandpa.

Four hours later.

"Ok kids it's safe now you guys can go back to the resort while we clean up the rest."

"OK grandpa call us if you need us again."

"Ok I sure will kids thank you and see you later."

Ben, Gwen, Lucy, and cooper had dropped Keven of back at his place and gave thanks to him for helping them and then they left for the resort. Once all four of them got to the resort they all fell on the bed and went to sleep.

Cooper was the first to wake up.

"Wow its seven I need to call my mom and tell her that I'm staying with ben, Gwen, and Lucy."

Cooper had called his mom and left a voice mail and told her that he would be traveling with them this summer.

While he was talking to his moms voice mail Lucy had gotten up and started to hug on him.

"Lucy what are you doing."

"I'm hugging you silly."

"Well I knew that but why."

"I like you and I'm horny, so what do you say we take a shower."

….

Will cooper get in the shower or is this whole thing a dream. Find out next chapter,

Chapter Five: fun with cooper.

"I like you and I'm horny, so what do you say we take a shower."

"Well. What would ben think with me taking a shower and having sex with his cousin?"

"He won't mind he's already pop my cherry."

"Ok but if he gets mad it all on your beautiful little ass"

"Yeaaaaa"

And with that cooper wakes up. He looks up and sees that ben and Gwen are snuggling and Lucy nowhere in sight.

"Hhhm I wonder if Lucy is in the shower and will let me join her."

Cooper gets up and walks to the bathroom door and knocks.

"Hey Lucy can I come in I need to talk to you and it can't wait."

"Umm yea coop come on in."

Before he had entered he loosened his belt so that his pant would be able to slide off easier.

"You coming in or what."

"Yea I had to..."

Cooper had open the door to see Lucy wrapped up into a towel. Cooper had gotten an instant boner.

"Hey it looks like you have a problem do you need help with that."

"Y...Ye…yea I... I. do."

Shock at the question and the instant boner cooper had just stood there in the door way.

"Well don't just stand there come in and shut the door."

Cooper had done what he was told but it really didn't help because after five minutes he and Lucy was in the shower when he heard the door open, it was ben and he was naked and to top all of that he was getting in the shower.

"Well what do we have here? First you like Gwen but you can't have her so you go after Lucy and steal her from me." Ben said in a joking angry tone.

"What… no… I ….. I didn't know ben I'm sorry I'm going to get out right now"

"Aaahhhaaaa coop I was joking man your fine. You should've seen your face hahaha."

"Wait… WHAT! BEN YOU ARE SO FUCKING MESSEDUP!" Cooper says being ferrous.

"Hey cooper I'm sorry but I had to."

"Ben I do agree with cooper that was too big of a bang'

"Wait Lucy you're agreeing with me, wow nobody has ever done that."

"Well were a team we have to agree on the things that we think are right."

Keep in mind the three of them are still in the shower naked.

"Ook. I've been horny to long which one of you are going to fuck me."

"Hey Lucy do you want to do doggie." "It's so then me and cooper are both getting it in?"

"Yea that sound great but what do you think cooper."

"Um I'm still a virgin remember what is doggie."

"It's where she sucks one of Are's dick and the other fucks her in the pussy."

"Okay yea let's do it"

"Do you want to fuck her first?"

"No ben you can I need to get hard again."

After ten minutes of Lucy getting fuck by ben, ben and cooper finally switch places.

"Oh god cooper you sure you're a virgin?" "This is the best fucking I've ever gotten."

Once cooper had came in Lucy he had gotten out dried off and put his clothes on.

"Cooper you done."

"Yea I'm going to go lie down I'm tired" and with that being said he left the bathroom.

"Well ben looks like you have me all to yourself what do you say."

"Let's fuck that what I have to say about it."

Meanwhile back in the room cooper had gotten back in bed and got close to the sleeping Gwen.

"Oh Gwen if only I could have sex with you but I guess cuddling will suffice to."

"If you want me so bad take me ben and Lucy will be in there for a while." Gwen had said in a whispered tone.

"Are you sure."

"Cooper fuck me with everything you got."

After twenty to thirty minutes of ben and Lucy having shower sex they went down to the hot tub and pool to relax. By that time cooper had filled Gwen with is cum fifty times.

"Oh, oh cooper, ben would be so jealous of you. I've never felt this tired when wave fucked you are the best." Cooper and Gwen got in the shower and had more sex then they got out got dressed while making out and all the way until they got to the hot tub.

"Took you guys long enough. How was it?"

"All I can say is that I need to call charm caster for that one spell again."

No need I already have she will be here at five so we have two more hours to fuck with each other literally."

"What about all the other people in the resort. And the people that work here?"

"Cooper this is a plumbers resort. That being said there only people here when we leave to clean up."

"So this resort is all ours."

"Yep."

"Then why are we sharing a room."

"Well because when we got here it was just us the three and Lucy didn't want to be alone but since you are her you and Lucy can share a room if you want."

Cooper had no hesitation to stop him "yes."

"Hey ben can I talk to you." Cooper ask respectively.

"Yea sure bud what's up?"

"In privet."

"Where ever."

Ben and cooper went to the other side of the pool.

"Ben. If we end up staying here for a while do you think we can switch rooms a couple of times."

"What do you mean coop."

"Well I would still like to have sex with Gwen. If that's alright with you of course."

"Um I'll talk with Gwen but its ok with me."

"Sweet thank you so much ben."

"Hey thank you for asking, buy the way how good was it?"

"Well let's just put it this way wonderful is an understate meant."

"Yea I remember my first time to." "Let's get back I have a feeling there talking about us."

"Yea let's go."

"so girls what were you talking about."

"oh nothing that important."

"oh okay, hey I am going to go to the store I have to meet some one there that has info on amimo."

"okay be safe babe." Gwen said worried

"hey does any one want to go to the room and watch a movie?"

"depends cooper will there be sex involved?"

"if you want there to be there will."

cooper gets another chance to fuck Gwen so he took it.

"one thing though Gwen's first."

Gwen got a jolt of pleasure knowing that she will be first.

they go up to the room and before they can open the door cooper had all ready had his clothes off and was ripping everything off of Gwen not to mention pushing her up against the wall.

an hour goes by of fucking Gwen when...

"hey gwen."

"yea, want round two?"

"no not yet I was wondering if you wouldn't mind switching roommates once in awhile?"

"hell no I don't and do you know why."

"no."

"because you and me are going to go sleep in a different room once ben and Lucy are asleep, that way nobody will be able to stop us from having sex."

"am I really that good at having sex."

" oh my god cooper did you think me and lucy were joking your cock is better than bens and im not lying to you."

chapter six: the sneak.

once ben had gotten back and him and Lucy had passed out Gwen and cooper had left the room and went clear to the other side and all the way up to the top of the resort went they got to the top they started to have sex any where they could.

chapter six is short but if there is good reviews then I will make it longer or at least try to.


End file.
